


AC Day 16: Khalari

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [16]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Advent Calendar, By its context and especially on the end, Day 16, F/M, I tried to put a twist that isn't really a twist, Legion timeline, Patch 7.3, overall angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: A young Night Elf travel to the Broken Shore in hope to meet with Illidan Stormrage and Maiev Shadowsong. But even if he met the Warden there, he still has to find the Betrayer as he fights on Argus.





	AC Day 16: Khalari

**Author's Note:**

> It was time for me to introduce this character and I hope you'll enjoy !

He opened his eyes and looked around.

The place was quiet, looking dead with all those rocks emerging from the sea. Barely any sound could be heard and for a moment, he wondered if he was at the right place at the right time. However, the Temple - Tomb of Sargeras - was there, looming over the Broken Shore as the influence of the Legion was still there.

As he was too concentrated looking in front of him, he almost jumped when two Wardens bypassed him. They weren't caring about him and kept walking while talking. He recognized Drelanim's voice but the other was unknown to him. Could it be Sira? He quickly shook his head and reminded himself of his objective, meeting with Maiev Shadowsong and especially with Illidan Stormrage.

He turned around and a sad smile grew on his face as he got welcomed by one gigantic planet in the sky. Argus. He was in the right place, at the right time.

Following the path he was on, he quickly found Deliverance Point. The place had been deserted as everyone moved into the nearest threat and he shouldn't have found anyone there but he knew she was there. After all, he just saw Wardens coming from there and they told him, countless time. He knew those stories by heart.

Finally, he saw her. She was looking at a map on an improvised table, planning attack on the Shore to get rid of every single demon left. But even if she had told everyone this had been her choice, her face was telling the opposite. And once again, he knew the truth. It was all because of him if she was there.

“Excuse me? Warden Shadowsong?” He asked, getting closer.

She hummed a yes, only eye siding him.

“Sorry to bother you. I'm just coming from far away and I wanted to meet you.”

He saw that proud smile that she believed to be hidden by her helmet.

He talked a little to her, mostly to compliment her and she kept smiling with how enthusiastic that stranger was. She looked at the night elf as he was reminding her of someone. Tall with a rosy skin, long dark blue hair with a lot of braids, every one tied with a colorful object. He also had a growing beard and golden eyes - that weren't surprising her as they became way more common. He was wearing one long cloak with a hood, enough to cover his entire body and a headband. But she had met so many elves in her life that it wouldn't really be surprising that he would remind her of someone.

“Otherwise I was wondering…” The stranger began. “Do you know where I could meet Illidan Stormrage?”

As he said his name, he saw her face change. Like always, she was using her helmet to not let her emotion be shown to the other. She was smiling sadly as she was missing him and her eyes immediately went on Argus.

“Playing the hero like always.” She said with a tone way more harsh than expected. “He's up there.”

She showed Argus with a finger.

“And… How can I reach the planet?”

“Take a felbat to Dalaran. There you will already be at Krasus Landing. Take the beacon kept by the Draenei and you'll be in place.” She explained with an annoyed tone. “After that, I couldn't care less about where he went.”

She was actually really good to hide her relationship to everyone. He was impressed.

“Well, thank you Warden Shadowsong.” He only said, realizing that he barely had things to tell her.

“No problem,...umm?” She said, asking for his name.

“It's Maidan.” He answered with a fake smile before leaving a little too fast.

Khalari sighed. This was the worst name he could have found but he still used it. But also he had never planned to tell his name, and especially not to Maiev. If there was one person who could have discovered the truth about him, it was her. But Nozdormu had been clear. No one could know who he really was.

Following the instructions, Khalari finally found his way to the Vindicaar. Doing his best to don’t get distracted among all the adventurers on the ship and he looked around, hoping to spot Illidan. He never saw him but with the description he had, he knew he couldn’t miss him. He finally reached the front of the ship and mainly remembered Velen. Even if it had been a while since he saw him, Khalari recognized Khadgar and he thought the third was Turalyon. But no trace of Illidan and now that he wasn’t on Azeroth anymore, he knew nothing.

He looked through the windows and saw Argus under him. He heard about the planet but never thought he would actually see it by himself one day. She was just like they described it to him. Dead. No vegetation. The only green was the one from the Fel. He probably could have lived happily without seeing it once. But down there, he was there.

“Can I help you, my child?” Asked Velen, coming right next to him. “You seems lost. Are you searching for someone?”

“Well yes…” began Khalari, trying to find a good excuse as to why he was searching after Illidan.

“He’s in the Veiled Den.”

“Sorry?” Khalari asked, certain to not have given any names.

“If you’re searching for Illidan, he’s in the Veiled Den,” Velen said with a smile. “If you use the teleporters right here, you won’t even need to go too far to find him.”

“How?” Whispered Khalari, more to himself.

Velen’s eyes shined brighter for a moment.

“Let’s just say that I know a lot of people thanks to my visions. Even those who have to come.”

Khalari laughed awkwardly while scratching his head.

“Yeah, sometimes I forget about that.”

“Now go. You might have waited enough.”

“Thanks, Velen.”

The Prophet only nodded and went back to talk to Khadgar and Turalyon, leaving Khalari alone with the teleporter. Thankfully, the machine was intuitive enough and once he saw the name of the place he had to go, he pushed on it and disappeared from the ship.

The place was even worse than he imagined. The planet looked more hostile and the Fel was stinking from everywhere. Khalari didn’t know if it was the teleportation or the planet itself who made him sick but he had to wait a few seconds before moving. As far as he knew, it would be the only time he would be on Argus and it was more than enough for him. He couldn’t wait to get back to his forest. But first, he had something really important to do.

He started to walk, looking at the place who was occupied by a few demon hunters but still no trace of Illidan. Perfectly aware that Velen wouldn’t lie to him, he kept walking following the adventurers who were there as they planned some attack nearby. They quickly turned into the only exit of the place and as he crossed his fingers in the pocket of his cloak, he went there. And he was there. Exactly like they described him. Big, purple, green tattoos, wings, hooves and only wearing pants. Quickly brushing off a tear, he began to walk towards him, doing his best to not run.

Illidan turned around as he heard the footsteps. He was used of the adventurers coming and leaving constantly and it was more of a reflex to check the identity than a real concern. But this time, he didn’t recognize the one coming. But with the flow of new adventurers, it wasn’t that surprising.

“Oh hi!” Said Khalari, hiding really badly his enthusiasm.

Illidan had a chuckle. It wasn’t every day someone seemed happy to meet him.

“Hi.” He simply said, waiting to see what the stranger would say.

“I’m Khalari and I’m really happy to meet you –” He began. “Wait…I’m a druid. Is it a problem?”

Illidan moved back a little, a really confused smile on his face. He had seen and heard a lot of weird things in his life but this one was new.

“I…No. This isn’t a problem. I hated being a druid. This doesn’t mean I hate all druids.” He quickly explained.

The elf in front of him looked lighter as he breathes. But as he also noticed how dumb his question had been, he rubbed his face and muttered to himself. At the same time, Illidan just knew something was off about him. Especially that he couldn’t see through the cloak he was wearing, almost as if it had been bathed in demon’s blood.

“So, Khalari, what are you doing here?” Illidan asked.

“I just needed to meet you.”

“Needed?”

Khalari’s face took a darker tone as he realized his wrong choice of words. He was already hearing Nozdormu complaining and he wondered why it was so hard to talk to Illidan right now.

“Sorry…Wanted.” He muttered.

Illidan kept staring at Khalari with insistence and the young elf became nervous. He had promised he wouldn’t say anything. He knew what would happen if he did. He just couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t…

“Why are you going to stay behind?!” He almost shouted, his eyes shining with tears.

“What?”

“Why won’t you come back from Antorus?! Does she doesn’t matter?”

Illidan stayed silent. He had already planned a lot about the fall of the Legion and indeed if the chance to get rid of Sargeras was coming, he’ll take it. But he didn’t talk about it to anyone. And he would have put his hand to the fire that the “she” he was talking about was Maiev. But no one knew about them…

In front of him, Khalari was fighting his tears while biting his lower lips, his hands put into fists were shaking. And an idea went through Illidan’s mind even if it seems dumb.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“My name is Khalari, I’m a druid and…”

The last words got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say them out loud. It would break his promise to Nozdormu.

“You aren’t from this timeline isn’t it?”

Khalari said nothing and instead, looked at the side, still fighting his tears.

“You seems to know things unknown up to now. You clearly haven’t been caught in this war, or any other for a long time by your appearance and now that I look better…” said Illidan, getting closer to the other elf. “This braids. One is tied with the blade of a Warden’s cloak and this one, strangely enough, looks exactly like a wristband I gave to my brother a long time ago –”

Before he could continue, Khalari was hugging him, openly crying and Illidan couldn’t even step back, surprised.

“She’s pregnant. This is why she isn’t there and she plans to tell you after Antorus.” The young elf cried.

“Maiev?”

Illidan wasn’t even able to think. Was the possibility that he came from the future true?

“Yes. And you’ll never know it.”

Illidan awkwardly patted his arms, his mind still processing the information.

“I just wanted to meet my dad,” Khalari whispered.

Illidan immediately hugged him back.

“Tell me. What is happening exactly?” He asked.

“I can’t tell you.” Khalari cried harder. “I already said too much. I promised to Nozdormu that I wouldn’t alter the past or he would remove me from the timeline and rewind the time so I never went here.”

“Please, tell me. I have to know.”

He felt the young druid swallowing and trying to calm his sobbing.

“You stay behind after Antorus and mom never get to tell you she’s pregnant. They tell her you’re still alive but we don’t know if this is still the case. I grow up without you and I just want to meet you.”

“Maiev is pregnant? Like right now?”

“Yes, this is why she isn’t fighting on Argus. Khadgar discovered it and forbid her from coming. He just doesn’t know about you.”

After all those millennia where he believed his only objective in life was to take down the Legion and Sargeras, Illidan realized he wanted to stop fighting. Right now, the woman he was loving was waiting for him with their unborn child and he wouldn’t even know? It wasn’t possible. He was going to change it.

“I’ll stay.” He whispered to Khalari. “I promise to you that I’ll stay.”

“You won’t. Because if you had stayed, I wouldn’t be there.”

“You’ll see! I’ll change our fate and I’ll –”

Illidan looked around, what was he doing again? He had the sensation he had been talking, even hugging, someone but he couldn’t know. Brushing away that thought, he took his warglaives and prepare himself. He had a Legion to take down.

 

Khalari was still crying.

In front of him, Nozdormu closed the portal to the past and sighed. Being the guardian of the time was really exhausting but it was his job. He smiled sadly as he turned to the young elf, still crying, sitting on the floor.

“I’m sorry! I promised I wouldn’t mess with everything and I failed!”

The dragon with his mortal disguise crouched to face the distraught elf.

“Don’t worry. When you came here, asking to be sent back into the past, I knew how it would end.”

“And you still let me go?”

“Wasn’t the most important part meeting your father?”

“Yes.” He said, wiping his tears.

Nozdormu kept smiling at him but got up and began to move.

“Stay as much as you need.”

Khalari only nodded. As the dragon left, Khalari realizes he was happier than before he left for the past. Maybe that meeting Illidan hadn’t been really that bad in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
